Rocky comes to Sodor
by Skrillexia
Summary: Summary: A new crane arrives on Sodor, all the engines think he's going to be useful, accept James he thought the new crane was going to be a new fangled nonsense, but when James derails will he accept Rocky's help?  Note: I'm using the CGI engines.


Rocky's arrival to Sodor

**Summary**: A new crane arrives on Sodor, all the engines think he's going to be useful, accept James he thought the new crane was going to be a new fangled nonsense, but when James derails will he accept Rocky's help?

**Note: **I'm using the CGI engines.

It was a busy day on the Island of Sodor, Gordon and Rebecca were at the docks, they were talking about a new crane that had just arrived.

**Gordon**: I think he'll be useful to this railway.

**Rebecca**: He looks strong too; he might be able to lift you up.

**Gordon**: Now that would be strength.

Just then James puffed into the docks.

**James**: I don't see why everyone is making such a big fuss about that crane.

Gordon and Rebecca were surprised.

**Gordon**: Don't you think he'll be useful James?

**James**: No I don't.

**Rebecca**: Why?

**James**: Look at him he might look strong but he can't move on his own he has to have one of us to pull him.

Gordon and Rebecca looked James was right.

**Gordon**: Just because he can't move on his own doesn't mean he isn't useful.

**James**: Well I don't think he'll be useful he'll only be in the way of our work.

**Rebecca**: You'll soon have a different view when he saves you.

James snorted.

**James**: He'll be a new fangled nonsense.

And James puffed away. Just then Edward arrived he saw the crane.

**Edward**: That crane looks very strong he'll definitely be useful.

**Rebecca**: Try telling James that.

**Edward**: What do you mean?

**Gordon**: James doesn't think he'll be useful.

**Rebecca**: He said that the crane can't move on its own he needs an engine to pull him.

**Gordon**: And he said he'll be a new fangled nonsense.

**Edward**: Typical James he doesn't give anything a chance, he'll come to his senses don't worry, I mean when I used to work with him on my other railway he never gave new engines a chance.

**Gordon**: So by the sounds of it he's always been like it.

**Edward**: Yep.

**Rebecca**: What time is the express?

Gordon looked at his watch.

**Gordon**: Well its 1pm now I've got the express at 2pm, so we'd better get ready see you later Edward.

**Edward**: See you later Gordon.

Gordon puffed out of the docks. Edward puffed away to shunt trucks in the yard.

Later James puffed into the docks to collect his goods train it was next to Rocky, James puffed up to him.

**Rocky**: Hello there I'm Rocky.

James snorted.

**James**: You'll be no use to this railway, you can't move on your own and as if I'm going to waste my time pulling you around, you're a new fangled nonsense.

And James puffed away, Rocky was upset just then Gordon arrived with the express he saw Rocky upset.

**Gordon**: Hey what's wrong?

**Rocky**: That red engine hurt my feelings.

**Rebecca**: What did he say?

**Rocky**: He said I'm no use to this railway and that I can't move on my own and I need an engine to pull me which is true, then he said I'm a new fangled nonsense which is true.

Gordon and Rebecca felt sorry for Rocky.

**Gordon**: Don't take James' insult harshly he's the type of engine who doesn't give things a chance, he immediately thinks they aren't useful. If you want mine and Rebecca's opinion we think you'll be very useful to this railway.

Rocky felt much better.

**Rocky**: Thank you; I'm Rocky by the way.

**Gordon**: I'm Gordon and this is Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Hi.

**Rocky**: Nice to meet you both.

Gordon smiled, then the guard blew his whistle.

**Gordon**: Time to go see you later Rocky.

**Rocky**: Bye bye.

Gordon puffed out of the docks.

Meanwhile James was grumbling along the line.

**James**: That crane won't be useful he'll be a new fangled nonsense.

James was so busy grumbling that he didn't see a signal telling him to stop, he saw a long line of coal trucks ahead.

**James**: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

James crashed into the coal trucks and derailed, coal dust went everywhere James was covered in coal dust.

**James**: Oh man my beautiful red paint, Help!

James whistled loudly but nobody replied, James waited and waited Suddenly he heard a whistle it was Gordon's whistle he was on his way back to the sheds.

**James**: Gordon help me!

James whistled loudly. Gordon heard James' whistle he followed it then he found James in a big mess.

**Gordon**: My god James what happened here?

**James**: I got myself into an accident.

**Rebecca**: We can see that.

**Gordon**: For a wild guess you were grumbling about rocky and you ended up not stopping at a signal and you crashed.

**James**: Yes.

**Gordon**: I'd better go and get rocky.

**James**: No he's a new fangled nonsense.

**Rebecca**: Give him a chance James, please.

James sighed.

**James**: Ok I'll give him a chance.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: I'll go and get Rocky.

**James**: Thank you Gordon.

Gordon puffed to the docks to get rocky.

Gordon arrived at the docks.

**Gordon**: Rocky we need your help James has had an accident.

Rocky was nervous.

**Rocky**: He might be mean to me.

**Rebecca**: He said he'll give you a chance to show how useful you are.

Rocky felt better.

**Rocky**: I'm ready to go.

Gordon was coupled up to Rocky then they set off to rescue James.

Soon they arrived, James was looking glum.

**Rocky**: Don't worry James you'll be on the tracks in no time.

James smiled weakly. Rocky got to work he lifted the trucks back onto the track, then he lifted James back onto the tracks. James was impressed.

**James**: Good work Rocky, I'm sorry about what I said at the docks it was silly of me to think you weren't useful.

**Rocky**: Apology accepted James, just give people a chance.

**James**: I will.

**Gordon**: I'd better take you to the steam works.

James smiled.

**James**: Thanks Gordon.

Gordon smiled then he pushed James to the steam works.

When they arrived Victor was happy to see them

**Victor**: Hello my friends what seems to be the problem.

**James**: I got myself in a mess but Rocky helped me, now I need some repairs.

Victor smiled.

**Victor**: Not to worry my friend you'll be puffing in no time.

**James**: Thanks Victor, and Gordon you were right I shouldn't judge a new engine or crane, I should give them a chance.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: I'm glad you learnt your lesson James.

**Rebecca**: I knew you'd change your mind.

James smiled.

**James**: You were also right Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled.

**Gordon**: Right we'd better get back to the sheds and let Victor work on James.

**Rebecca**: Ok bye James, bye Victor.

**Victor**: Goodbye my friends.

**James**: Bye you two.

Gordon puffed out of the steam works.

That night the engines were talking.

**Edward**: Where is James?

**Gordon**: He got himself into a mess but Rocky helped him, he's at the steam works being repaired.

**Thomas**: I'm glad James has finally realised Rocky is useful.

**Rebecca**: James promised he'd give new engines or cranes a chance.

**Henry**: That's great.

Then the engines settled down to sleep.

The next morning James returned to the sheds, the other engines were glad to see him.

**Edward**: Welcome back James.

James smiled.

**James**: I've decided to give new engines or cranes a chance to show themselves that they're useful.

**Gordon**: Our work here is done.

All the engines whistled but James' was the loudest of all.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
